project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dear cocoa girls
Dear cocoa girls è una Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto da Aki Hata, prodotto da Satoru Kosaki, e manipolati da DeadballP. Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove esso può essere sbloccato cancellando The secret garden. E 'disponibile anche nel porto PlayStation 3 di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Dear cocoa girls" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 15 settembre 2016 La canzone restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando PoPiPo. Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Dear cocoa girls" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=やっほー 汗がひかる やっほー キミの横顔 もっと暑いとこ さっとつれて行って 水着はココにあるのよ らっきー 突然でも らっきー 許されるのは だって暑いから ぱっと楽しさを歓迎 おひさま濃ゆい わたし的快感は 変わる日焼けの 素肌はやがてアイスココア！ 制服・半袖・背中は ミルク味のままですから 夏をまぜて甘く甘くしてね ところで覚悟はできてる？ サンダル飛ばして遊ぼうよ 氷を口に含んだら 今年だけの冷たさだよと こころがきゅんとした まってー はやすぎるの まってー 追いかけながら ずっと忘れない さっき恋を刻んだよ 裸足のままで わたし的計画は 熱い砂浜 素肌がまるでアイスココア！ さざ波・貝殻・拾うの 喉の渇きも嬉しいわ 夏をすこし飲んで飲んでみたい グラスの が胸に飛ぶ 遠くを横切る鳥にも よりそう白い相棒が 並びながら自由に見えて 大きく手を振るよ|-|Romaji=yahhoo ase ga hikaru yahhoo kimi no yokogao motto atsui toko satto tsureteitte mizugi wa koko ni aru no yo LUCKY totsuzen demo LUCKY yurusareru no wa datte atsui kara patto tanoshisa o kangei ohisama koyui watashiteki kaikan wa kawaru hiyake no suhada wa yagate ICED COCOA! seifuku - hansode - senaka wa MILK aji no mama desu kara natsu o mazete amaku amaku shite ne tokoro de kakugo wa dekiteru? SANDAL tobashite asobou yo koori o kuchi ni fukundara kotoshi dake no tsumetasa da yo to kokoro ga kyun to shita mattee hayasugiru no mattee oikakenagara zutto wasurenai sakki koi o kizanda yo hadashi no mama de watashiteki keikaku wa atsui sunahama suhada ga marude ICED COCOA! sazanami - kaigara - hirou no nodo no kawaki mo ureshii wa natsu o sukoshi nonde nonde mitai GLASS no shizuku ga mune ni tobu tooku o yokogiru tori ni mo yorisou shiroi aibou ga narabinagara jiyuu ni miete ookiku te o furu yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di arklung03' yahoo~ the sweats are sparkling yahoo~ on your face Please bring me to a place that's hotter than here I got my swimsuit just right here lucky~ Although it's too sudden lucky~ But it is allowed Because it's too hot, so now we're welcoming joy Under the scorching sun, what makes me feel great is the sun tanning that turns my skin into Ice cocoa! Uniform, Short-sleeves, My back Because they still have the flavour of milk Mix in the summer and make it sweetly sweet Anyway.. Are you ready? Kick away our sandals and start to play With ice cream in our mouth it's a unique cool feeling this year my heart feels nervous suddenly Wait a minute, I think it's too fast Hold on, don't chase after me I will never forget the feeling that is inscribed in my heart just now Bare-feet, I'm carrying out my plan On the hot sandy beach, my skin is Ice cocoa! Waves, Sea shells, Pick them up I feel thirsty but am very happy I want to taste the Summer bit by bit slowly Water drops from the glass fell on my chest The birds from afar stick next to their white companions Looking at them flying freely in line I wave my hands at them|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di RanVocaloidSubIta' Yahoo~ Gocce di sudore brillano, Yahoo~ Lungo i nostri profili, Veloce, protami via, in un posto ancora più caldo, Ho già il costume da bagno con me! Lucky~ Anche se è un po' improvviso, Lucky~ A me va bene comunque, Perché fa così caldo, perciò accogliamo queste rapide gioie! Sotto il sole cocente, ciò che mi fa stare meglio E' l'abbronzature, che presto Farà diventare la mia pelle come gelato al cacao! L'uniforme, le maniche corte, e la mia schiena Hanno ancora il sapore del bianco latte! Ma mescolalo con l'estate, e diventerà molto più dolce! A proposito, tu sei pronto? Togliamoci al volo i sandali e giochiamo, Riempiamoci la bocca di granita, Sapendo che questa sensazione rinfrescante sarà solo in questo periodo, Il mio cuore si riscalda! Aspetta, vai troppo veloce! Aspetta, ti sto inseguendo! Non dimenticherò mai questo sentimento d'amore, da quando l'ho inciso nel mio cuore! Mentre giro a piedi nudi, ho un piano in mente! Una calda spiaggia sabbiosa, e la mia pelle come gelato al cacao! Onde, conchiglie, raccogliamole! Anche se ho sete, mi sto divertendo! Voglio gustari questa estate a poco a poco, Gocce cadono dal bicchiere sul mio petto! E anche gli uccelli che migrano, lontani, Si stringono più vicini ai loro bianchi compagni Li guardo spensierata mentre si allineano fra loro, E li saluto agitando la mano! Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Nel 2010, il 31 agosto (il compleanno di Miku), il team SEGA che lavorano sulla serie Project DIVA ha pubblicato un video su NicoNico Douga di loro sining una cover di questa canzone. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Dear cocoa girls Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009